A special day
by Miss Mugiwara
Summary: En ce 10 Juin, Iwaizumi passe un anniversaire agité aux côtés de son ami d'enfance et accessoirement petit ami. OiIwa fluffy pour l'anniversaire d'Iwa-chan !


Hello !

Honte à moi, j'avais zappé l'anniversaire d'Iwaizumi en ce 10 Juin. Je ne m'attarderai pas plus, si ce n'est que pour vous dire que ce petit OS est un Oikawa/Iwaizumi banal et fluffy, sur le thème de l'anniversaire d'Hajime ! OS écrit en un peu moins d'une heure à 11 heures du soir, je suis pas trop mécontente du résultat. Vive le OiIwa !

Disclaimer : Personnages et Haikyuu! à Haruichi Furudate. Oui, oui, je n'ai que l'intrigue.

Notes : Oikawa x Iwaizumi (ils sont déjà ensemble, oui, oui, oui) - Rating T. Risque de personnages OOC.

* * *

**A special day**

- Iwa-chan !

Le susnommé se retourna vers son capitaine, un tic nerveux sur la tempe. Il ne pouvait même pas se changer tranquille ? Oikawa se jeta sur lui, bras grands ouverts, afin de l'enserrer en un câlin qui semblait plus tenir de la tentative d'étouffement qu'autre chose.

- Lâche-moi ! se débattit le vice-capitaine du mieux qu'il put, bras toujours coincés à cause de son Tee-shirt à moitié enfilé.

- Jamais ! rétorqua le plus grand des deux bruns, enfouissant son visage dans la nuque de son ami d'enfance.

- Laisse moi mettre mon Tee-shirt, imbécile !

- Ça suffit, Iwa-chan !

Tooru le libéra enfin, mais son regard avait à présent une lueur déterminée, presque sévère. Trop surpris par ce soudain changement de ton, le deuxième brun en oublia presque son haut à moitié enfilé. Dans les vestiaires, le reste des titulaires les regardèrent, se demandant à quelle énième dispute leur confrontation allait mener. Leurs deux regards s'affrontèrent, et aucun d'eux ne baissait les yeux. Chacun sentait la tension de la salle augmenter au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient à une lenteur insupportable. Enfin...

- Iwa-chan, joyeux anniversaire !

- Ferme la ! Tu n'as pas arrêté de dire ça depuis ce matin !

Les autres membres du club fixèrent leurs deux sempais comme s'ils étaient des extraterrestres.

- C'est pour ça qu'ils se disputaient ? souffla Kindaichi à Kunimi, incrédule.

- Tu ne devrais pas continuer à essayer de les comprendre, répondit l'autre première année. Ils ont leur propre façon de fonctionner, et pour des gens extérieurs, c'est difficile d'adopter leur logique...

Le reste des garçons dans les vestiaires finirent par souhaiter un bon anniversaire à Iwaizumi, qui les remercia, gêné, non sans oublier de frapper Oikawa.

En cette soirée du 10 Juin, Hajime fêta donc son anniversaire avec sa famille, autour d'un repas comportant entre autres son plat préféré, de l'agedashi tofu. Aux Iwaizumi s'étaient rajoutés les Oikawa, et les deux lycéens, malgré leur âge, avaient passé tout le long du repas à se disputer comme s'ils avaient quatre ans, au grand désespoir de leurs parents.

Le soir même, Tooru avait fait en sorte de pouvoir rester dormir chez son ami d'enfance. Ça lui faisait toujours un peu drôle de dire au revoir à ses parents alors que lui restait. Mais bon, les parents de son Iwa-chan étaient un peu comme un oncle et une tante, et à partir de là, il lui apparaissait moins exceptionnel de rester chez eux.

- Iwa-chan, souffla Oikawa alors que tous deux se glissaient dans le même futon, côte à côte.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? grogna le plus petit des deux bruns, s'installant plus confortablement afin de faire face à son ami d'enfance.

- Bon anniversaire.

- … Ça doit être la centième fois aujourd'hui...

- C'est parce que c'est un jour vraiment important !

- Ne hurle pas, baka !

- C'est toi qui hurle !

D'en bas, ils entendirent la mère d'Iwaizumi lancer un « du calme les garçons ! » qui eut pour effet immédiat de leur faire baisser d'un ton. Hajime soupira, se passant une main dans les cheveux. Tooru avait beau être collant et insistant, aujourd'hui, il lui en voulait moins que d'habitude. « Tu deviens gentil parce que c'est ton anniversaire », souffla une voix dans sa tête. Peut-être, pensa t-il, soupirant par ailleurs intérieurement en voyant le capitaine de Seijô faire la grimace devant la « froideur de son Iwa-chaaaaan ».

Tiens, d'ailleurs, Oikawa ne lui avait pas donné de cadeau. C'était étonnant.

- Hajime.

Le susnommé se raidit à la mention de son prénom. C'était tellement rare qu'ils s'appellent si intimement qu'il avait toujours des frissons lorsque ça arrivait.

- Oui ?

Une paire de lèvres, un peu sèches, se posa sur les siennes. Leur baiser dura une dizaine de secondes, durant lesquelles ni l'un ni l'autre n'esquissa un geste. Leurs yeux se rouvrirent lorsqu'ils se reculèrent. Une des mains du plus grand se glissa dans celle de son vis-à-vis.

- Je t'aime, murmura t-il tout doucement, très bas, en embrassant le dos de la main de son second, puis ses phalanges.

- Moi aussi, lui répondit le brun aux cheveux corbeau, sur le même ton.

Ils se regardèrent un instant qui leur sembla durer une éternité. Puis Iwaizumi se redressa, un peu. Oikawa s'enfonça un peu plus dans ses oreillers, puis, écartant les bras, invita son amant à se coucher sur lui, ce que l'as ne tarda pas à faire. Leurs bouches se retrouvèrent en de nouveaux baisers, tantôt tendres, tantôt bouche fermée, tantôt avec la langue. Les mains de Tooru caressaient sans pouvoir s'arrêter les cheveux de son vice-capitaine, tandis que celles de ce dernier reposaient sur les hanches du bishônen. De longues minutes après ces caresses, tous deux se recouchèrent l'un à côté de l'autre... mais Oikawa vint très vite dans les bras d'Hajime, se servant d'une de ses épaules pour y laisser sa tête.

Leurs mains vinrent à nouveau se retrouver, moites les unes entrelacées aux autres.

- Iwa-chan, je suis sûr que tu t'es dit que je ne t'avais pas fait de cadeau.

- Parce que tu en avais un ?

- Ne prends pas ce ton surpris !

Gigotant comme un asticot, Tooru se retourna pour se retrouver allongé sur Hajime, leurs visages très près l'un de l'autre. Le plus grand commença à embrasser le visage de son amoureux, prenant le temps de faire durer chaque contact. Il finit enfin par la bouche, réunissant leurs lèvres en un baiser des plus simples.

- C'est moi ton cadeau.

Un silence suivit cette déclaration. Les mains du brun d'en dessous, qui avaient commencé à soulever le Tee-shirt de son amant, s'arrêtèrent net.

- Iwa-chan ?

- … Je vais dormir dans mon lit et te laisser dormir par terre.

- Eh ? Pourquoi ça ?!

- Tu n'as pas l'impression de t'y croire un peu trop, Kusokawa !? « Je suis ton cadeau » ! Mais tu te prends pour qui, espèce d'abruti !?

Leur remue-ménage ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux – ou plutôt aux oreilles – des parents du vice-capitaine, qui vinrent leur demander d'une voix ensommeillée s'ils ne pouvaient pas attendre le lendemain pour faire du bruit. Malgré sa déclaration, Iwaizumi resta la nuit avec Oikawa, s'occupant de son idiot d'amant à sa manière.

* * *

Le lendemain, une fois Tooru rentré – non sans un long moment de câlins et de baisers qui n'en finissaient plus – Hajime remarqua une enveloppe sur laquelle était écrite son nom. Il haussa un sourcil en reconnaissant l'écriture un peu brouillonne de son meilleur ami, mais ouvrit.

« À Hajime – Iwa-chan, ce week-end, nous allons à la plage rien que toi et moi ! Prépare toi, bon anniversaire tardif ! »

Ah... était-ce le fameux cadeau d'anniversaire ? L'as d'Aobajôsai ne sut pas sur le moment quelle attitude il devait adopter face à la perspective de passer un week-end entre amoureux – car c'était visiblement cela dont il s'agissait – avec Oikawa. Puis un sourire étira ses lèvres, et il reposa le mot sur son bureau, doucement. Il pourrait se laisser faire, et laisser Tooru mener la danse pour cette fois. Il n'était pas obligé d'avoir le contrôle tout le temps. Après tout, leur amour n'était par nature pas contrôlable...

- Maman ! Je sors ce week-end ! hurla t-il à l'attention de la concernée.

- Avec qui ? répondit-elle sur le même ton.

- Une personne spéciale, se murmura l'as à lui-même, un très léger sourire affectueux éclairant son visage alors que ses pensées se dirigeaient une fois de plus vers son petit ami.

**_Fin._**

* * *

Je vous laisse juger x) À bientôt !


End file.
